Monster Jam World Finals 8
Monster Jam World Finals 8 was held on March 24, 2007 in Sam Boyd Stadium. This would be the first year a double bus jump was utilized, would be the debut show for Captain's Curse, the first show of Dennis Anderson driving in 2007 with a chrome Grave Digger and the final show for Dan Evans's second Destroyer truck. This would also be the first World Finals to include coverage on CBS along with the SPEED Channel coverage. Track Layout Center- Dirt hill with a valley and smaller ramp at the end Right Side- Tanker truck, a tire "jammer" stack, and a fountain jump with a bread van added later in the show Back side- A van stack Left side- Double bus jump Lineup Air Force Afterburner- Damon Bradshaw An Escalade- George Balhan Avenger- Jim Koehler Batman- John Seasock Blue Thunder- Tony Farrell Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten Brutus- Chris Bergeron Captain's Curse- Pablo Huffaker Destroyer- Dan Evans El Toro Loco- Lupe Soza Grave Digger 25th Anniversary- Dennis Anderson Hot Wheels- Neil Elliot Iron Outlaw- Linsey Weenk King Krunch- David Smith Maximum Destruction- Tom Meents Monster Mutt- Charlie Pauken Monster Mutt Dalmatian- Chad Tingler Pastrana 199- Courtney Jolly Safe Auto Minimizer- Marc McDonald Scarlet Bandit- Dawn Creten Superman- Chad Fortune Taz- Adam Anderson Team Suzuki- Bobby Parr(Racing)/Frank Krmel(Freestyle) TMNT- Randy Brown Racing Round 1 Pastrana 199 vs. Hot Wheels Taz vs. Air Force Afterburner Blue Thunder '''vs. Team Suzuki '''Brutus '''vs. Avenger '''Destroyer '''vs. TMNT (won but crashed and couldn't return) '''Captain's Curse '''vs. Superman '''An Escalade '''vs. King Krunch El Toro Loco vs. '''Monster Mutt Dalmatian Racing Round 2 Bounty Hunter vs. Hot Wheels ''' '''Batman '''vs. Air Force Afterburner '''Monster Mutt '''vs. Blue Thunder '''Maximum Destruction '''vs. Brutus '''Iron Outlaw '''vs. Destroyer Scarlet Bandit vs. '''Captain's Curse Grave Digger 25th Anniversary '''vs. An Escalade '''Safe Auto Minimizer '''vs. Monster Mutt Dalmatian Racing Round 3 Hot Wheels vs. '''Batman Monster Mutt '''vs. Maximum Destruction Iron Outlaw vs. '''Captain's Curse Grave Digger 25th Anniversary '''vs. Safe Auto Minimizer Racing Semi Finals '''Batman '''vs. Monster Mutt Captain's Curse vs. '''Grave Digger 25th Anniversary Championship Race Batman '''vs. Grave Digger 25th Anniversary Freestyle '''Captain's Curse- 34 (crash) Grave Digger 25th Anniversary- 30 (crash) Iron Outlaw- 29 Safe Auto Minimizer- 29 Air Force Afterburner- 29 Maximum Destruction- 28 Team Suzuki- 26 Taz- 26 (crash) Scarlet Bandit- 24 Destroyer- 23 (crash) Superman- 21 Blue Thunder- 21 (crash) Monster Mutt- 21 (crash) Pastrana 199- 20 (crash) Avenger- 20 (crash) King Krunch- 19 (crash) El Toro Loco- 17 (crash) An Escalade- 16 Brutus- 12 Monster Mutt Dalmatian- 9 (crash) Batman- 8 (crash) Bounty Hunter- 8 TMNT: DNF Hot Wheels: DNF Encore Freestyle encore from all the rest of Team Grave Digger. Pit Party (Non-Competing Trucks) Arachnaphobia Blue Thunder (Ride Truck) Cyborg Dragon Slayer Dumpy El Matador Jurassic Attack Kaptain Insano Maniac Obsession The Patriot Pitbull Shattered Sheer Insanity Shocker Sudden Impact TNT Traxxas T-Maxx Tropical Thunder Tuff E'Nuff Virginia Giant (Ride Truck) Category:Events Category:Las Vegas Category:World Finals Category:2007 events